Inanición
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Seguía vivo, estarlo era el peor castigo que alguien podría tener, sólo quería perecer, descansar al fin de su asquerosa existencia.


T

Mark se posicionó con un rifle de francotirador en la parte alta de una casa rodante, se sentó y empezó a contemplar el paisaje boscoso que tenía en frente: El atardecer del cielo naranja anunciando una nueva batalla, mirando su alrededor marchito. No quería hablar, sólo necesitaba del silencio, del aire impactando en la copa de los árboles marrones creando un curioso escenario. Olía a podrido, tenía mugre y el sudor quedó impregnado en su cuerpo, creando una capa viscosa. Ya desde hace mucho tiempo no tomaba una ducha pues, el suministro de agua por alguna razón se cortó. Tenía hambre, su estómago rugía, Mark sólo cerraba los ojos y acariciaba esa zona, pensando que ese era un pequeño sacrificio de estar vivo cuando todo el mundo moría.

Quería que esa calamidad terminara, deseaba volver a ese lejano pasado donde sus problemas eran menores, donde nunca pasó por su pensar el cómo iba a morir, si su partida sería dolorosa o tan rápida que, cuando se diera cuenta de lo acontecido, estaría en el suelo con un charco de sangre como compañía.

Lloraba, las agrias lágrimas descendían de sus bellos círculos azules. En un punto decisivo miró por un largo tiempo el rifle que cargaba, pensó en quizás terminar con su vida, acabar con ese dolor por mérito propio antes de que alguien o algo más tomara su existencia.

Puso el cañón en su garganta, sólo era una bala y todo terminaría.

Pero su partida sería sólo eso, una persona menos, alguien que sería olvidado con el pasar del tiempo.

No valía la pena.

Bajó de la casa rodante y se dispuso a dirigirse a una de las habitaciones del motel. Caminaba sin ganas, estaba cansado.

Llegó con los ánimos por los suelos, se recostó en una cama grande de verdes cobijas y colchones grises rotos, sucios. Miró las paredes marrones, agrietadas y mojadas, las moscas eran su única compañía. No tenía sueño, lo pensó muy bien y, casi todos los días utilizaba el sueño para eludir el hambre que carcomía su pensar.

Se había unido al grupo de Lee para tener un lugar seguro, quizás un buen sitio para vivir, no una muerte segura en soledad. Necesitaba un cambio en su existencia. Estaba harto de ser el estúpido guardaespaldas de Lee y Kenny, a veces pensaba en lo bien que su carne sabría en su boca, el olor de sus órganos cosiéndose en el fuego, su boca al fin masticando algo.

Tal vez no era tan inhumano, pensaría quizás en matar a la perra de Lilly o al vejete de Larry, quitarles la cabeza y así el cuerpo no se vería afectado, teniendo un festín para él mismo.

Ya no quería pensar en eso, se volvía un loco, debía mantener su compostura en tiempos desesperados o... tal vez no. El hambre lo invadía, haría cualquier cosa por un trozo de comida, vender su alma si era necesario.

Un día mientras cazaba en el bosque, se encontró a una persona luchando por su vida contra un caminante, él estaba tirado en el suelo mientras esa carne podrida se esforzaba en querer matarlo. Mark, como buen samaritano, acudió, alzó el hacha y la enterró en la cabeza del bandido, el muerto viviente fue el menor de sus problemas ya que de una patada lo alejó del cuerpo, hizo el mismo procedimiento que con el chico, un golpe limpio contra la frente y listo.

Esa era la oportunidad que buscaba, con el filo de su arma le abrió el estómago y devoró con ansia la carne, las tripas las mordía con furia, desgarraba lo que podía, el sabor de la sangre y su olor poco le importó, se centraba en comer y comer y comer, siendo indiferente ante su apariencia. Los ojos de Mark se tornaron de un color azul mucho más claro, casi tirando a blanco, la pupila se dilató, siendo un gran círculo negro que daba una mirada tétrica.

Los órganos los mordía, quitaba los pellejos y los devoraba sin temor alguno, al acabar, tomó el cuerpo -O lo que quedaba- y lo escondió entre arbustos marchitos. Lee llegó a la zona, preguntó horrorizado por qué Mark estaba cubierto de sangre, el señor dijo que había un asqueroso muerto viviente que trató de atacarlo, al quitarle la cabeza como medida de seguridad, borbotones de líquido rojo salieron.

Everett no quiso creerle.

Decidió permanecer a un lado de Mark, continuaron caminando hasta el motel, el "irlandés" fue objeto de comentarios por parte de algunas personas por su apariencia, sus pupilas seguían dilatadas.

Esperó a que la noche descendiera, ya no tendría hambre nunca más, puso su vista ahora en Doug, recientemente trabajaba en un instrumento que generara energía al hotel, un regenerador o algo parecido, empezó a pensar a qué sabría la carne ahumada. Estaba cansado de comer sucios animales, algunos incluso cuya carne estaba podrida, quería algo más en el menú.

Fue a las habitaciones, armado con un cuchillo de un tajo les abrió el cuello, Lilly fue la primera en caer, seguido de su padre Larry quien fue apuñalado en el pecho, quizás por como fue tratando a Mark con el pasar de las semanas. Con la familia de Ken hizo el mismo procedimiento, al tratar de buscar a Clementine y Lee en sus respectivas habitaciones, el afroamericano Everett lo recibió con un disparo de pistola en el pecho.

Mark cayó al suelo, su sangre salía de esa agujero en medio de su torso, estaba feliz. En sus últimas palabras dio las gracias a Lee por su actuar, de liberarlo de su prisión. Volvía a llorar, pronto sus sentidos de perdían, cayó en un sueño profundo. Sus ojos no volvieron a abrirse, al fin estaría con aquellos que perdió en medio de la masacre.

Everett tuvo la dicha de enterrarlos, al menos eso era lo mejor y una señal de respeto.


End file.
